


Kallia

by Evalyne



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalyne/pseuds/Evalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My version of Kallia, the Mage Warden, from the Dragon Age Fanfiction "Stasr" <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5655515/1/Stars">[link]</a> . Which I am currently Beta Reading for.</p>
<p>The see the Author's version click here <a href="http://janecshannon.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2rtxh0">[link]</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Kallia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanecShannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/gifts).



> My version of Kallia, the Mage Warden, from the Dragon Age Fanfiction "Stasr" [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5655515/1/Stars) . Which I am currently Beta Reading for.
> 
> The see the Author's version click here [[link]](http://janecshannon.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2rtxh0)


End file.
